Episode 953 (11th February 1970)
Plot First thing in the morning, Albert is grumpier than usual with the milkman and Stan. Ray is depressed about the contract while Len is more upbeat. They resolve not to tell Emily what they're up to. Ernie tells Ena his plans to do up the Camera Shop while a troubled Emily watches on. Emily confesses the full story to Ena and that she faces eviction when Piggott cancels the lease when he discovers he's not won the contract. Alan asks for Cyril's help to appeal the driving fine he's been given. Cyril is not pleased when Stan asks for his help in detecting who shopped him in. Albert rails that he was born too soon to enjoy the affluent society. Len and Ray enjoy telling Piggott that Roscoe & Pitts got the student hostel contract, much to Emily's relief. A scared Hilda tells Stan that she knows nothing about who shopped him. Emily thinks providence stopped Piggott but Ena has her own suspicions. Stan decides to show contempt to his enemies, making Hilda relieved. Albert is furious with Betty when she takes his unfinished drink away and he refuses a replacement from Len. Ena discovers from Len and Ray that they sold Roscoe & Pitts their cheap material so that he could undercut them, saving the shop and its flat and getting one up on Piggott. She thanks them for saving her from being homeless and buys them a drink. Albert complains to Cyril when his allotment is vandalised. Cyril gets sick of everyone having a go at him because he's a policeman. He considers leaving now that he's served his twenty-five years. Ray winds up Elsie about her and Alan though Alan himself has hopes in that direction. Albert gets in supplies and shuts his front door on society. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast *Willie Piggott - George A. Cooper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Back room *Victoria Street Mission Notes *Last appearance of Ernest Bishop until 11th May 1970. *Former Coronation Street writer Ray H. Dunbobbin appears in the uncredited and non-speaking role of Willie Piggott's henchman Ted. He reappeared in the programme in Episode 992 (27th July 1970) as another Piggot henchman, Charlie Clarke. The two characters were dressed identically and may have been intended to be one and the same. *The usual title sequence does not run its full course and the programme title is shown over a specially-recorded shot of the street as a milkman makes his deliveries. This scene and two others on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The oldest drop-out bolts the door. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,500,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 0953